


the thing

by 2901god



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2901god/pseuds/2901god
Summary: You can call it whatever you want, soulmates even. But Sana and Momo liked to say that they were each other’s person in this world.





	the thing

Sana had many girlfriends in her life time. She loved girls, for sure, and she fell in love for them quickly. But that, too, was a mistake because as fast as she fell in love, she would grow up tired of them. No one ever got her so deeply in love to the point that the feeling would become love. It was sad, really, she thought. All she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with someone she truly loved, but none of her past girlfriends had what she was looking for. 

Momo never had a girlfriend before. Of course she got many women to lay down in her bed, but commitment? No, that wasn’t her thing. She never felt something strong enough for a relationship. Nayeon was the closest she got of having someone, but then again: she didn’t have THE THING. Even though Momo didn’t know what the thing was. 

— Jihyo was very understanding of my position. — Sana commented, laying her head comfortable in Momo’s lap while the latter played with the blonde’s hair. She hummed in response, knowing Sana was still going to talk. Seconds in silence and she sighed. — But I’m sad. I thought this time would really work.

— She was a good girl. — Momo replied, her eyes wandering in their shared apartment. They’ve been best friends since forever; to be honest, the dancer didn’t know a life without Sana. The other Japanese was already present in her oldest memory. They knew everything — literally everything — about each other. Every flaw, every quality, every experience, every thought... and they truly loved and trusted each other. Them both knew that at the end of the day, they would have their friendship to rely on. 

Momo was a dancer, knowing for her stage presence and absurd talent in dancing. Sana was an actress; she wasn’t that famous, but had enough minor papers in many movies to have a stable career. They majored in the same art school, stayed apart for years (but not really. After all, technology existed and they texted every day, all the time) but now, at the age of 26, they decided to live together. It was their teenager dream and now they had enough money to rent a good place. 

— You know what we need? — Sana asked suddenly, getting up. 

— I’m not sure if I want to know. — Momo replied uncertain. She lifted her eyebrows while a smirk grew in her bestfriend’s face. 

— Get wasteeeed. — The blonde said singing, her eyes big in expectations. Momo sighed, but smiled. 

— You’re unbelievable. 

— Come on! It’s the first time we have days off in months. We deserve this. — Sana said with baby voice, poking Momo’s cheeks. The latter rolled her eyes knowing she didn’t have any other option. 

And they spent a night full of music, dancing and drinking. The girls got home late and drunk, throwing themselves in the couch. The japaneses were laughing about something they didn’t remember as if their life depended on it. 

— You know what they say? — Sana asked slowly when their laughs died, trying her best to articulate the words without sounding too drunk. She had her eyes closed, head laying on Momo’s shoulder. The dancer left out a hiccup before responding.

— Whaaat? 

— People should marry their best friends.

Momo opened her mouth a few times to reply, but she didn’t trust her own voice to form a full sentence without getting confused so she stayed quiet, her gaze fixed in their TV, trying to focus and thinking hard about what her friend said.

The following actions were unexpected. Sana lifted her head so she could look at Momo and Momo stared at Sana’s eyes. The alcohol was blurring their minds and they weren’t sure about anything, but a rising feeling was intoxicating them both. Something they didn’t know existed until now (they knew, but never payed attention): desire. And just like that, they kissed. 

There was nothing gentle about that, though. In any other occasion with any other person they would blame the alcohol, but the heat they were in was more than just exterior effect. It was something built inside them. As if they waited their whole life for that moment, their bodies responding in the most needy way. An intense lip locking, hands all around their bodies, clothes nowhere to be seem. They needed that so much to the point that it seemed that their lives depended on it. As if they were desperate that they couldn’t get enough of each other.

No feelings of regret crossed their minds when they woke up in Momo’s bed. Sana had the dancer in her arms, face buried in the dancer’s neck. They felt so right, so wholesome. They were drunk last night, sure, but not drunk enough to not remember what happened. Their naked bodies couldn’t lie too.

— Let’s take a shower. — Momo was the first one to talk, to which Sana replied with a whine. She didn’t want to get up. It was perfect in that position. After a few minutes trying to make the actress free her, Momo got up and pulled the other to the bathroom with her. There, the sex wasn’t so rushed and desperate. There, they made love. There they knew: they would never work out with other people, because THE THING they were searching for was in each other. 

You know what they say: people should marry their best friends. Momo and Sana understood that years later, now sharing the same bed and presenting themselves as Miss and Miss Hirai-Minatozaki. Yet, they knew things were only perfect between them now because they worked on their friendship first. They endured together the hard and good times, them at their best and their worst, their differences and similarities. And it only worked because they learnt how to love before falling in love. 

You can call it whatever you want, soulmates even. But Sana and Momo liked to say that they were each other’s person in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome!


End file.
